


Sparks

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sparks flew whenever they kissed.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Faíscas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626313) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 01 - sparks.

Sparks flew whenever they kissed.

In a quite literal sense.

The first time it happened, Sera completely freaked out and ran away.

This was magic, after all, and worse, it was out of control magic, and that was one of the most terrifying things in the world to see.

If this was any other mage, Sera would just keep her distance and stay safe, maybe fire an arrow from the distance if she got to be a real threat.

The problem was, this was Inky, this was her tall, strong, funny, charming, amazing, maybe girlfriend even though they hadn't talked about this yet.

And Sera trusted her, even though she was a mage. A mage that seemed to lose control of her own magic when she was with Sera.

It was scary, but Sera liked her enough to give it another go.

That was, until sparks started flying again.

And sure, they didn't hurt, even when they touched her. It was more like a faint tingle, like fingers moving across her skin, barely touching her. But it was still rogue magic.

And she feared magic, she feared mages.

She just loved Inky more than she feared magic.

And if being with Inky meant that she had to accept a few sparks of rogue magic, then maybe she could learn to see the beauty in that, for her.


End file.
